


Hunting People, Saving Things

by thunderpuffin429



Series: Plan A for Alpha [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderpuffin429/pseuds/thunderpuffin429
Summary: Cas goes missing, and there are rumors that someone's started running secret Omega Hunts.Dean needs to hurry, and Gabriel needs to decide whose side he's on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally made it back to these guys! If you have been waiting for this continuation, then thank you for your patience :) 
> 
> Heads up for some descriptions of sexual violence, and the attempted violation (again) of poor dear Cas.
> 
> I will be adding more specific tags once it's all done.

_The Omega Hunt_  
_Statement by Sheriff A. Tyson_

Omega hunts have, thankfully, been outlawed for several decades.

I was therefore horrified to discover that in this city, as well as several others, there is an underground society of Alphas who are determined to keep this vile practice going.

It is very difficult to find and prosecute the culpable parties, because they move the hunts to different locations each time they take place, and even those individuals who have been tracked down manage to get away with it, due to lack of evidence. The Omega involved (if they are still alive), has usually at that point been so traumatised and reconditioned that they will not testify against their Alpha, and of course no witnesses every come forward, either due to shame at their own participation, or misplaced loyalty for their brethren.

We are grateful to our informant for the following information, which he has provided at great personal risk.

“ _The Organiser of the Hunt will chose the Omega. It’s never at random; it’s always someone he’s been watching for a little while - he likes to make sure that they’re vulnerable and weak enough, and also he prefers them to have very few friends or family, to minimise the amount of concern when he/she goes missing._

_The Alphas who want to take part in the Hunt will pay huge sums of money to do so. Obviously in this day and age, they can’t give in to their base instincts and go chasing Omegas all over the city and start humping them in the street. This is like the best kind of roleplay for them._

_Once they’ve been taken against their will, the Omega is held at some secret building, I don’t even know where, and pumped full of extra hormones and adrenaline, to induce an artificial Heat. Then when they’re ready, they’re taken to the Hunt site. It’s usually a large wooded area, but I have known it to be indoors as well - old abandoned factories or any place where there’s room to run and hide._

_The Omega is stripped totally naked, blindfolded, and then released into the Hunt site. They’re given a twenty-minute head start, then the Alphas are let loose on them. The Alphas have almost always been given a ton of free alcohol and drugs beforehand, and shown a bunch of porn, so they’re completely feral by the time they’re allowed to get started._

_Some random scents are sprayed around the Hunt site so that it’s not too easy to find the Omega, and there’s always plenty of places to climb up or hide under or whatever. However, it’s not unusual for several Alphas to find the Omega at the same time, and they will just fight it out. Viciously. Sometimes they’re so high and pumped that they cause extreme serious injury to one another, or even death in some cases._

_Whoever manages to knot and bite the Omega gets to keep him/her. It’s not usually the first person to get inside him/her, either. The Hunt isn’t over just because an Alpha has, well - just because they have started raping the Omega, it doesn’t mean they’ve won. Another Alpha can attack them and throw them off. Sometimes an Omega will have up to ten separate Alphas in them before one will successfully knot and mate them. And of course all the while the Omega is terrified - thrown around like a rag doll and unimaginably abused._

_At the point of knotting, the victorious Alpha will then carry the Omega back to the starting point, and show the Organiser that they’ve won. The Organiser inspects the mating bite, and that’s that. On the occasion that I was there, the Omega came back absolutely ripped to shreds and near-dead. The poor things at that point have no choice but to concede and be owned by whichever violent douche-bag claimed them. I dread to think what kind of life they have after the Hunt. Part of me hopes that having mated, the Alphas calm down and treat their new Omegas with some degree of love and respect, but I honestly doubt it._

_And, then of course, sometimes the Omegas don’t make it back at all. Some are killed by the Alphas out in the field, usually accidentally but sometimes not, and some survive the Hunt but die later because of internal injuries.”_

With the help of informants such as this, we can hopefully weed out the remaining ‘Hunt Societies’ and stamp them out for good. I would continue to urge Omegas in the area to be vigilant, avoid walking alone where possible, and to report any and all suspicious behaviour.


	2. Chapter 2

He only had to wait two rings before Gabriel picked up.

“Yes, I've fed your mother-fucking fish,” Gabe said, in lieu of ‘hello’ or anything similarly traditional.

“That's not what I called to ask, but thank you,” Luke sneered.

He peered out the blacked-out window of his shiny gray Beemer. This car was possibly his favorite of the many status symbols he had acquired over the years.

“I wanted to check dear Cassie’s address,” he told his brother, down the phone. “I'm where my SatNav insisted I go, but, really - this building looks like it should be condemned. Not even _Cas_ deserves to live here.”

“Come on, man,” Gabriel protested from a few states away. “You said you'd go easy on him.”

“I say a lot of things.”

Gabriel sighed down the phone, before reciting the address that Cas had emailed him, confirming that Luke was in fact in the correct place.

“Alright,” the eldest Novak conceded. “I'll just wait here for him, then.”

“Luke,” Gabriel said, just before Luke pressed the end call button. “Please, dude, just - don't hurt him, okay?”

Luke smirked, but didn't dignify that with a response. He just hung up on his ridiculously saccharine sibling, and slid his phone back into the breast pocket of his jacket.

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, and inspected his reflection in the rear view mirror. The sunglasses were necessary with this summer sunshine bouncing off the tarmac, but he would've preferred not to have them on. Much of his persuasion tactics hinged on eye contact - he could stare down the most powerful of men, and have them bowing to his will.

Luke doubted he'd need to resort to that with his baby brother, however. He didn't need any extra tricks to intimidate an omega. Especially not this one.

He smelled Castiel before he saw him.

He hadn’t seen his little brother in a pretty long time, but he’d know that smell from two hundred feet away. The family scent emanating from him had been distilled by his mating with that Winchester scum, but that would be dealt with soon enough.

Cas was strolling along the pavement, smiling and looking like he hadn't a care in the world.

“Aw. Enjoy that feeling while it lasts, little brother,” Luke murmured, turning on the engine.

* * * * 

Dean's days were going by in a blissful whirl. During the week, he'd wake up next to his gorgeous mate, go work on some cool cars, then go back home to his gorgeous mate again for dinner, TV and sex. The weekends were a lazy mixture of watching Cas write essays, going for walks, more TV, more cooking, and more sex.

Dean’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out, expecting to see Cas’ name on his screen. Usually he’d have gotten at least three texts by this time of day, but he hadn’t heard a thing. Maybe Cas had a test or an extended lecture or something.

The contact name on Dean’s phone was a welcome one, however.

**Jess >> We’re about an hour away! We would be less than 20 mins away if Driving Miss Daisy here would put his foot down.**

Dean chuckled. Sam was a painfully cautious driver.

**sending << haha ok see you soon!**

Dean looked at his watch. Just coming up to four. Cas would be walking home.

“Rufus?” Dean called.

“Yeah?” came the shouted reply from the office.

“I can go now, right?”

“That Camaro fixed?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Mrs Moseley’s tyres?”

“Done!”

“Paperwork?”

“Done!”

“Then yes, Winchester, go - get the hell outta my shop!”

“Thanks! Have a good weekend!”

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

Dean shook his head affectionately as he strolled out the door, calling goodbye to the other mechanics as he shut it behind him.

**sending << You ok babe?**

Dean had never been needy in his life, but going six hours without any contact from Cas at all was making him anxious.

There was no immediate reply, and Dean suddenly felt a little pocket of dread forming in his gut. There was no logical reason to think that Cas was in trouble, or hurt, but when did a little thing like logic ever get in the way of their relationship.

He pressed the call button.

It rang.

_“Hi, this is Cas. You’ve reached my voicemail, so make your voice - a mail.”_

Not even Cas’ goddamn stupid answerphone message could make Dean smile. “Hey, where are you? Just haven’t heard from you today so just checking you’re alright. Um, okay well I’ll hopefully see you at home.”

He ended the call, and turned his phone over and over in his hand, nervously, and chewed on the inside of his cheek. The dread was growing, and Dean couldn’t tell if it was instinct or just good old-fashioned paranoia.

_His shitty phone probably just died, that’s all._

Dean’s cell started to vibrate, and he nearly dropped it on the ground in his haste to answer. He didn’t even look at the caller I.D.

“Hello?” he barked.

“Hey, it’s me,” came Sam’s voice. “Listen, sorry for the random question, but is Cas okay?”

“What?” Dean asked, frowning. “Why? What - what do you mean, why do you ask?”

“I don’t know,” Sam answered. “I just felt… I don’t know. Just had to pull over and call. Felt like something - happened?”

Dean’s mouth went dry.

“I know he and I aren’t like that any more,” Sam went on. “but the three of us always had a kind of weird psychic bond thing, you know, and I just…”

“I haven’t heard from him all day,” Dean interjected, beginning to really panic.

 _Fuck_ , if Sam’s spidey senses had kicked in from across the state line, this couldn’t just be irrational clinginess.

“I thought I was overreacting,” he added. “But I’ve got a really bad feeling.”

“Are you at home?” Sam asked.

“No, just leaving work.”

“Okay, well look - go back to your apartment, and if he’s not there, we’ll be there soon and we’ll find him together, okay?”

Dean nodded, then realised that phone conversations needed verbal responses, and agreed out loud, voice cracking.

He got into the Impala, and headed home as fast as was legally permissible, sweaty palms slipping on the wheel.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas opened his eyes. He blinked several times to try and get rid of the blur, but each blink made his head hurt. He looked around, trying to make sense of his surroundings.

He was lying down; that much he could ascertain. He was a little bit too warm, and he was thirsty. The room began to come into focus - it was big and dark. He could hear faint noises of other people coming from behind the walls, so he was either in an apartment block or a hotel. Didn’t feel like a house.

A figure appeared in his peripheral vision. Cas whipped his head round to look, and regretted it immediately as his dizziness returned.

“Hey, Cas,” came a too-sweet voice. “How you feeling, buddy?”

Cas scrabbled to sit up, but found he had lost control of his limbs. Everything was too heavy, and his arms felt like they weren’t even attached to his body.

“Just relax,” the voice said. “You’re fine.”

The faux-kind tone was forced, and not at all genuine. Kindness didn’t suit that voice. That was a voice more comfortable with sarcastic sneering or cruel hissing, or, at times, screaming with white-hot rage. That was the voice of Castiel’s biggest brother.

“Lu- Luke,” Cas choked out, feebly. “What- what are you doing?”

Luke had made it to the bed, and sat down near Cas’ feet.

He fixed Cas with one of those awful stares. “Well now, Castiel,” he said, quietly. “I’m going to give you a purpose, for once.”

Cas swallowed. “Wh- what?”

“You’ve had it so easy, Castiel,” the Alpha continued, voice sickly sweet and underpinned with the ever-present threat that Cas knew was always bubbling just below the surface. “It's time to reset the balance.”

Cas’ brain was foggy, but even if he’d been firing on all cylinders, he still would have had no idea what his brother was talking about.

Luke sighed.

“Oh, Cas, you always were an anomaly,” he said, contemplatively. “Me and Michael and Gabe and Anna - all Alphas, and then there was you.”

He slid up the bed, and Cas tried unsuccessfully to back up away from him.  
“An Omega,” Luke said, practically spitting the word as he stared, repulsed, at Cas face. “A Novak Omega.”

Cas closed his eyes. This had to be a bad dream.

_What the fuck? Where am I? Why is Luke here?_

“And then,” Luke continued, suddenly laughing, but a laugh that was devoid of joy. “Then you go and have a fucking - what? - a _threeway_ relationship with those white trash _idiots_ from next door!”

Cas opened his eyes as he felt Luke's weight lift from the bed.

_How does he know about that?_

He watched his terrifying sibling walk to the table and pour himself a drink.

Luke turned back to Cas, and drank, slowly, composing himself.

“Then Gabriel tells me you picked one and got yourself mated.”

Cas bit his lip. _Dammit, Gabriel_.

“But it wasn't the intelligent one training to be a lawyer, was it?” Luke enquired, voice dripping with that mirthless sarcasm. “No, no.”

He began to stroll slowly back towards the bed, one hand in the pocket of his suit pants, the other clasping his whiskey tumbler.

“You had to go get yourself tied to a fucking _mechanic_. A man with no money, no family and no future. _Dean Winchester_ couldn't have less going for him if he tried.”

Hearing Luke talk about Dean made Cas’ skin crawl. He licked his lips, and spoke with some difficulty.

“I'm _happy_ ,” he forced out, voice sounding strange and rough. “What's your fucking problem?”

Luke raised his eyebrows, then laughed again before swigging some more of his drink.

“My problem,” he repeated, as if he were genuinely puzzling it out. “My _problem_ , Castiel, is how fucking DARE you?”

Cas closed his eyes as the room started to swim.

“Did you know you were always Dad’s favorite?” Luke added.

Cas put a heavy hand up to his head. He felt sick.

“Isn't that a trip?” he heard Luke say, his brother's voice sounding like it was going through a fish bowl. “Here am I with my own business empire, and enough money to buy and sell this whole city, and yet - _you_ \- are his _favorite_.”

“Luke…”

“You're nothing but a submissive bitch, Cas. And you're swanning around the Yale campus on daddy's dime, going home to your blue collar incestuous loser of a mate, and I'm afraid I'm not gonna stand for it.”

“I don't - I don't understand what…”

“They talk about you so fucking fondly. Still Mom's little baby and Daddy's little pup.”

Cas forced his breathing to stay low in his body so that he didn't throw up.

_He's jealous? What the hell, I barely even see Mom and Dad..._

Cas had told his parents when he'd mated with Dean, though they still didn't know about the polyamory. He'd explained the transfer of his affections as best he could, and they'd been a bit disappointed at Dean’s prospects compared with his brother's, but they'd begrudgingly given their blessing. The Novaks were stuck up and highly strung, but they were traditionalists above all, and so couldn't argue with the concept of a True Mate.

He was glad they'd been alright with it, but Cas would also have been fine had they got mad at him for lying, and cut him off. He would sooner live without his blood relations than live without Dean.

_But Dad’s favorite?_

It had never really felt like that, but maybe that's how it appeared to his siblings, from the outside. Clearly it was enough to make his famously unhinged big brother insanely angry.

“Gonna have to put you back in your place, little boy,” Luke was saying, in a tone like he was scolding a small child.

Cas knew he should be scared, but couldn't feel anything but nauseous and confused.

“Sleep it off, Cas,” Luke said, voice a little harder. “You’ll need the energy.”

As he heard his brother walk away, Cas’ head started to feel really weird, and he knew for certain he was going to black out. Just before he did so, he wondered what on earth Luke had managed to get into his system. Then he saw the same thing he always saw just before he fell asleep - Dean’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no posting schedule, but I'm working on the remainder and it should be ready soon, thank you for reading :)
> 
> Edit: update coming after Christmas !
> 
> Edit 2 (Jan 4th 2018): ugh personal problems have totally killed my creative mojo and I'm getting nowhere with any writing at the moment. Not abandoning this though, just on indefinite hiatus until my muses get their shit together. Much love xx


End file.
